


After BlackWarGreymon

by imerra



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imerra/pseuds/imerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the lost battle against BlackWayGreymon, the Chosen Children and Digimon recuperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After BlackWarGreymon

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this in first person then realized that many hate that perspective. I rewrote it and hopefully corrected it all.

Hikari's voice rang out, _“EVERYONE, RUN!”_

The terror in her voice was unmistakable. Apprehension filled Ken.

The small forms of her and Takeru had gotten up and were making a dash in an odd and hysterical sort of way, cradling their partner Digimon close to their chests. Daisuke and Iori had not moved, though they were holding themselves in a rigid manner. Miyako's hold on the red feathers beneath her tightened. Then so many things seemed to happen in the few seconds they had.

The white hot power radiating off BlackWarGreymon grew and crept along the ground. Fear gripped Ken as the dark Digimon's power grew, with Paildramon directly in it's path. He was wildly reminded of the moment he lost Wormmon, then realized it wasn't only Paildramon in danger. Ken feared for everyone on the ground. But that path was not linear, it was an expanding globe. Before the ground even began to crack, the boy's fears then included Miyako and himself. There was no advantage to being in the air.

His ears hurt and sound had died. Before Ken could worry about the hearing lose, gold encompassed him and Miyako as Aquilamon underwent de-evolution. Ken's breath hitched as the falling sensation took place. He made a grab for the older girl he knew was beside him. His fingers enclosed around her wrist though she struggled to pull away from his grip.

Through the gold with bits of eaten away Digi-Code, Ken could make out the purple hair and the adventure suit. She was trying to gather the gold but she hadn't needed to. It began to compress and make it's own way into her arms.

White Digi-Code bled into red and feathers began to form. Her arms full of burden, Ken relinquished her wrist and instead opted to hold her shoulders against himself. Before his hold could solidify, there was a great sharp pain.


End file.
